Dreams
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony was the chosen one. He didn't expect a man to take him to a warehouse where he would be get memories. Disturbing and sometimes scarring memories. But Tony didn't want these. he was afraid of loosing the real reality, he was afraid of getting attached to this man. Everyday was a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

**Hey guys! I feel bad for posting this! I should've done Haytar96's first but… I had this idea and I had to post this! Sorry for the wait for my other stories! But I'm getting there I promise! It's just that I typed this on my phone as I was waiting for our car to be fixed… so sorry for the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing…**

"Isn't it just perfect outside?" Tony glanced up at Pepper. She had her arms out and her head was held high. He looked at her and smiled.

"If you really think so..." Pepper's arms plopped to her side. Turning on her heels she pouted. "What?"

"You are just so impossible you know that Tony? It's always on that dang little pod!" Pepper marched forward and with one quick swipe, the pod was in her hands. Tony glanced at his empty hands and looked up surprised.

"HEY! Give that back!" He cried. Tony sprang off the crate and chased after her on the roof. She would occasionally squeal when Tony found her, but most of the time she was the better runner.

Finally Pepper waved her white handkerchief in the air where she was hiding. "I surrender... I... Surrender." In defeat she held out her hands. The pod gently sat on her flushed palms. Tony, too, was exhausted. He hasn't expected a chase like that but at the same time he didn't expect her to give up so easily.

Smiling, he boldly walked up to her and snatched the pod out of her hands. "And I... Win." Pepper glanced up at him with a smirk. She suddenly kicked his legs. With a yelp Tony fell to the ground.

"I... Win." Tony pulled her as well, so she was on top of him. They were laughing. Suddenly Pepper was looking at Tony and he was doing the same. There was complete silence. That or the two err engulfed in each other's eyes. As the two leaned forward a sudden gust of wind stopped them.

A small black helicopter hovered over them. The sheer air of the chopper blew their hair back and the quickly got off each other.

"Pepper stay behind me." Tony said. His eyes were stone cold and he held an arm out as if he was blocking anything from hitting Pepper.

"Tony I'll be fine. Just..." Tony glared at her.

"Pepper. Stay. Behind. Me." She obliged with fear. This must be serious if he was acting like this. Tony only did this when he was talking to or about Obadiah.

The chopper wasn't doing anything. It was just hovering over them blasting its powerful air. Tony stood his ground, his hands clenched into fists, face determined, and head held high. Pepper did stay behind Tony but she wasn't sure what the reason was. It was probably a news helicopter... Those people are everywhere after all. But they usually aren't in those small 2-seated ones, nor does one of them hold out a gun pointed at a civilian. It was really serious. A gun was serious.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tony shouted up at the man. That's when the tiny chopper slowed down and came to land on top of Tomorrow Academy's roof. After the blades stopped rotating the man dropped in all black stepped out. How classic.

He was not short but he wasn't tall. He was an average height a female would be, 5'8". Tony was taller than that man by a couple of inches. He was, as said before, covered in black. His jeans were dark black and were shining. His black pointed shoes shined with every step he took. It wasn't his body that scared Pepper, it was his hands.

They were dark and calloused as if he spent his whole life in a welding armory. Pepper flinched away and lightly placed her hands on Tony's shoulder, hoping that the man wouldn't look at her with his dead black eyes.

"Who are you?" Tony repeated. But his voice was dulled, he was scared.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The man stopped about 3 feet from Tony and crossed his arms across his buff chest.

"What do you want?" Tony tried. The man chuckled, as if he was amused with the fear irradiating from Tony and Pepper.

"You."

"What? What do you mean?"

"My boss wants me to get you. He says that you're important and that he wants to talk to you." Tony stood stunned, but he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like being used. That and I'm not a fan of going with strangers. My mom always told me this: stranger danger." The man sighed, shaking his head with frustration.

"Look kid, either you come with me the easy way or the hard way." But Tony didn't budge. "Alright then. The hard way it is." The man quickly pulled out a tazer.

"Oh poop." Tony fell to the ground unconscious. Pepper yelped and stood still. As the man approached Tony, he glanced at her and then at his tazer.

"I don't need to use this on you a presume?" She nodded. Nodding quickly the kidnapper threw Tony over his shoulder and walked towards the helicopter.

"You follow us somehow or tell anyone, he's going to die." Suddenly the roof door opened. Rhodey was reading a book as he slurped his soda.

"I really hope when I look up you two aren't having a love feast." He teased. When Rhodey looked up however, both the book and soda spilled onto the floor. "What the? Pepper? Tony? Wait... TONY!" As the Pepper was distracted the man had already hopped into the helicopter and was taking off.

"TONY!" Rhodey cried. He ran towards the helicopter. But it was too late. Tony was too far to reach.

Soon enough the helicopter was out of their sights too.

That was it. He was gone. Rhodey spun on his heels and grabbed Pepper's shoulders. He gave her a good shake, getting her back down to Earth.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled. Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We were just playing around with Tony's pod. Then we..." She remembered how they were on the floor. Blushing brightly, she cleared her throat. "We just were talking about life and then the helicopter showed up! And then that guy tazed Tony! And... And... Now he's gone..."

...

"AH!" Tony woke up suddenly. His eyes scanned the room. It was bleached white room. Everything was white. The table, the bed, the sheets, the counter, everything. In fact, Tony was the only that was colorful in the room. A click indicated that a door had opened. But where the door was a mystery.

The "invisible" door opened and 3 people stepped in. A man in all white, how ironic, and two other men in black. Bodyguards.

"Hello Tony Stark. Welcome to my dwelling. Well, actually we won't keep you long. I just want to talk." Tony stood up suddenly. As the blood rushed out of his head, Tony stumbled to hold the bed frame from falling over.

"Oh! Do be careful! Please." The man snapped his fingers and the bodyguards rushed forward. They took Tony's arms and carefully led him to the white table and white chairs.

"Who are you?" Tony asked groggily. Oh he hated tazer. They messed with his head and heart monitor. He was only tazed once when he was kidnapped for the first time. That was when he was about 15 years old. The tazer sunk into his skin, metaphorically, and literally took the life out of him. He was out cold for more than 2 days.

"I'm Stinger. My real name is Samuel, but I rather go by Stinger. If you'd like, call me Sam." Tony just gave him a dead look.

"Why am I here?" Sam chuckled.

"You must find this cheesy but, well, you are the chosen one." Tony did find it cheesy. In fact, it was so funny that he burst out laughing.

"The chosen one?! Me?!" He continued laughing. When he looked at Sam, he had to stop. He wasn't kidding; Tony was the "chosen one."

"Yes. The chosen one. I don't see why it was of great humor to you. Only one every hundred years is chosen for this. You should not take this lightly. In fact, you don't have a choice Tony."

"The cops could arrest you for this you know." Tony replied. His knuckles had turned completely white, from gripping the chair. This was weird. He didn't know the man, he didn't know why he was here, and he didn't even know what was going on!

"No one knows about us Tony." Sam got up. He was had such straight posture, position, it was as if he was a king.

Sam got behind Tony, and put his hands on his shoulder. Tony tensed up. What was Sam doing? It was as if he was: massaging his shoulders?! Strangely it felt very good. Instantly, Tony was at ease.

"There isn't a reason for you to be here Tony. I'm your master now. You come here everyday. You'll know where to find us, I know you know where we are too. Now relax. I'll show you what will happen everyday that you're here." Tony did what his "master" said. He relaxed and let Sam do what he had to do. He felt a hand slither under his shirt. A firm palm was placed on the center of his back.

"Close your eyes Tony." Tony didn't want to. He was freaking out... But for some strange reason his body wasn't coping with his fear. Tony was officially under Sam's control. He closes his eyes.

Instantly a bright light covered his eyelids. Tony gasped but heard Sam muttering never to open his eyes until he said so.

As the light grew Tony was suddenly placed in a meadow field. It was absolutely beautiful. Mountains surrounded the center of the long, silky, grassy field. The sun shined right above his head; it was the perfect amount of heat. Tony felt extremely happy. It swelled in his chest so much that he screamed out it delight. He took off into the field and let his hands run across the soft blades of grass. This was heaven, it was perfect.

Suddenly the light disappeared. Tony heard a voice telling him to open his eyes. As Tony did, he remembered everything that happened and even where he was. "What just happened?" He heard a chuckle.

"This is what will happen everyday you come here. Remember you don't have a choice, you have to come here and the moment you don't." Tony yelped. A needle was stuck into his neck. He felt a burning liquid enter his system and then it was simply gone.

Tony reared up on the guy. He jumped off the chair and towered over Sam. "What did you give me?!" Sam held his hands up in defense.

"I merely gave you a motivation. Any day you don't show up, or anytime you are late... Lets just say it won't be pleasant. Now show up here tomorrow at 7:00 pm." Sam turned around. He put his hands in his pockets. As he headed out the door he said, "Don't be late."

The two bodyguards took his arms and led Tony to another door. "You're lucky punk." One said. "Don't disappoint the boss." And with that they shoved him into the deep, cold, dark ocean water.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream

Thanks for the reviews! Those really made my day! Cool so here it goes. The next chapter… sequence… series… sauna… WHOOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own a zip.

Tony couldn't remember anything but the extreme fear he felt when he was shoved into the water. That man, Sam, wanted him back so badly… but he still said goodbye like, "Come back Tony. But I'm going to shove you into the water first."

The icy water slammed into his face and the cold seawater pushed into his nostrils. His nose and shuteyes burned from the salt and cold water. Tony rose to the surface and sputtered shaking violently from the sudden cold. He felt his heart beat painfully against his ribcage. Tony glanced up from where he was pushed off of and blinked the water out of his eyes.

The building was actually a dome. It wasn't big like the football stadium but more as a small warehouse dome. He could remember the high top white ceiling dome. So that dome was the headquarters for whatever. But what was up with the "chosen one" nonsense?

Tony pulled himself out of the water and, while shivering like child, hailed a taxi.

...

Tony was pondering about the peculiar sight that was before him at the dome. It was strange, and he felt more at home there than at the Rhodes house.

"Tony?!" Roberta ran up to him. She firmly grabbed his shoulders. "Why are you wet? What happened?!" Tony swallowed and closed his eyes. He needed an excuse and he needed one fast.

"I... I was walking down the sidewalk at North Boulevard. Um... I remember seeing the sunset and I really wanted to watch it. So I went to the beach." He paused as if he was trying to remember, but he was trying to get a better excuse. "I was standing on the docks when someone hit me. I wasn't allowed to turn around. I was jumped by maybe 3 guys. They took my money and pushed me into the water."

Roberta crossed her slender arms across her chest. "How did you get home…?" That was easy to answer.

"I got in a taxi." Before Roberta could ask about money he quickly added, "I just told the cab driver that I was Tony Stark and he drove away." Roberta seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Alright. Go clean up. I'll get you some dinner."

...

After a nice warm shower, Tony walked into his room as he toweled down his wet hair. The seawater was totally bad for his hair.

As he walked in, Tony yelped and grabbed his towel even more tightly around his waist. "PEPPER!" Pepper looked up at him and blushed so red her hair would have been jealous

"Oh god. Tony... I... Uh..."

"CLOSE YOUR EYES PEPPER!" He screamed. Pepper's eyes widened as she forgot the important step. She clasped her small hands over her eyes. But secretly she was peaking.

She watched Tony slip on his red boxers (though thankfully he didn't remove his towel), and pants. But then, when he went for his t-shirt, Tony exposed his well toned back. But there was something off about it.

Pepper carefully examined through her fingers and saw a small red mark on his back. It was on the small part of back, at the bottom (her favorite part probably). She removed her hands and squinted to get a better look. The red mark was in the shape of a adult male hand.

"Tony..." He turned. He was clutching his shirt in his hands. She noticed them tremble slightly.

"Yeah?" She got up from the bed and walked up to him. He took a step back as she pressed him against the wall.

"Turn around." She hissed through her teeth. Tony shot her a puzzled look.

"What for?"

"JUST DO IT!" She screamed. Tony jumped and hesitantly turned around. He rested his forehead against the cool sky blue wall.

Pepper stifled back a gasp. Sure enough there was a hand mark on his back. It wasn't very visible but it, no doubt, was there. Without thinking, Pepper let her fingers linger over the hand mark. She gently traced the fingers and the palm.

"Pepper..." Tony grunted. She paused and let her fingers hover carefully over the handprint. She noticed his back quiver and contract. "Please stop touching me." She was taken back. Pepper stepped back and felt warm blood seep into her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just... I saw this hand mark on your back. I didn't think I was making you uncomfortable." Tony had already put his shirt on. He was avoiding her eyes but eventually he focused on her.

"It wasn't uncomfortable." She looked up at him, surprised to see a painful expression. "It... Your fingers really burned. They hurt when you touched me."

"What?" Pepper let her arms fall to her side in shock. She was being gentle though! She made sure she was. She was always gentle actually.

"It felt as there were nails in my back. And I had an experience close to that." Tony placed a hand on his chest.

"But Tony. You know I'm gentle. I... I didn't mean to hurt you." Tony stepped towards her and grasped her shoulders.

"You didn't know. And neither did I. Those men, that jumped me at the pier, hit me hard on my back. I remember that." Tony said lying through his teeth. Sam did say not to tell anyone about this, or else they could die. And he didn't want Pepper to die.

"You should get an ice pack for that." She replied. "I can get one for you." Tony nodded but grabbed her wrist before she left the room.

"Don't tell Roberta about my back. Just say you wanted the ice because you just wanted some." Pepper nodded and ran out the room.

...

"Hey Roberta!" Pepper squealed. Roberta looked up from the stove and smiled.

"Hello Pepper, what are you doing?" Pepper had reached into the ice box in the refrigerator. She clasped her hand around a couple of ice cubes and pulled them out.

"I want ice cubes. I don't know why. Just wanted some!" She smiled sweetly and quickly changed the subject. "What are you making?"

"Macaroni and cheese. It's Tony's favorite." Pepper considered that.

"Why don't I take dinner to him?" She asked. Roberts raises an eyebrow.

"Why? Is he okay?"

"What? Oh! Yeah! He just fell asleep." Roberta nodded and grabbed a blue ceramic bowl from the cabinet. She grabbed a spoon full and quickly poured the creamy yellow pasta into the bowl. She placed a spoon in the bowl and handed the steaming bowl to her.

"There you go." Pepper grabbed the bowl in one hand and placed the ice cubes in a zip lock bag. Grabbing a few paper towels she started towards Tony's room.

When she walked in she saw him on the floor clutching his head. "No. No. I won't. I can't. No! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tony shouted blindly. Pepper placed the bowl and bag on a near by table and raced to his side.

"Tony!" When she placed her hand on his back she pulled it back. His back was burning. She quickly pulled his shirt over his back and noticed the red handprint grow brighter. Heat was illuminating on his skin! Pepper scrambled to her feet and engulfed the ice bag in her fist. She pushed the bag on his back and watched as Tony sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Pepper whispered into his ear. Tony panted and shook his head.

"I... I... Don't know... Pepper."

…

That night was spent quietly. Pepper and Tony were both equally shocked about what had just happened. Pepper had left early and wished him a speedy recovery, but the whole time she was obviously freaked.

The next morning Tony sat in his bed and carefully examined the bright white card. He ran his thumb across the phone number and the address. He stood up quickly, grabbed his phone, watch, and wallet and headed out the door.

Tony decided not to take his armor. It was best not to risk any confiscation as well as some slip of identity. Instead he grabbed a taxi and drove back down to the beach.

The sun burned against his neck, as he shuffled towards the tall dome building. He wasn't afraid but he didn't know what was going to happen once he was inside the building.

As he approached the large gray door, he looked behind him one last time, breathed in, and pounded his fist on the door. He could hear the knock echo down the hallway until he heard the faint sounds of footsteps. When he heard the door open, he stepped back and bit his bottom lip.

Today Sam was wearing a red suit that nearly blinded Tony. He had a darker shaded red as his undershirt. This dark, leather, red shoes gleamed back at him. And sure enough his dark brown hair was greased back. Sam smiled, his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Tony! Oh my boy! It is so good to see you! I had a feeling you would return." Sam stepped back for Tony to enter. When Tony didn't move, Sam reached out and with his ring encrusted fingers, tugged Tony in. The door shut behind them.

"I'm not here for more of that stuff." Tony mumbled.

"Oh please. Don't mumble! I hate mumbling. I won't have a clue what you would say!" Sam clasped his hands behind him.

"I can do whatever I want Sam. You're not the boss of me." Sam made a _tsk- tsk _sound.

"But Tony, like I said before, I am your Master. There is nothing you can do but obey me." Tony stopped and turned on the man. He balled up his fists.

"You are NOT the boss of me." He repeated. "I won't allow you to do whatever you want with me! I'm not a toy!" Sam placed a firm hand on his shoulder and led him down the red hallway. Yesterday it was a white hallway, but today everything was red.

"I don't want to hurt you Tony. I am the boss of you. I am your Master, leader, ruler, and you are my servant. You do what I tell you."

"I am not your SERVANT!" Tony yelled. He tore himself away from Sam and threw a punch at his face. Instead Sam grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Tony yelped.

"I am everything that you don't want me to be Tony." Sam said pulling Tony closer to him. His lips were right next to his ear. Sam let his arm go. Tony gently massaged his wrist.

"You know what? You're a psychopath. A creeper, a stalker! I'm out of here." Just as Tony was about to turn, two bodyguards, still dressed in black, popped up behind him.

"I don't think so. You two… bring him." The bodyguards lifted Tony by his shoulders and literally dragged him along.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS INHUMANE!" Was all Tony shouted repeatedly.

The guards took him to a deep red room, which was so evil, that Tony stopped yelling and gulped. This was freaky. Really freaky. Sam removed his suit coat, placed it on a red chair, and started undoing his cuffs around his wrist.

As he pulled them up on his forearm he said, "Take his shirt off and tie him to the bed. I need to teach this boy some discipline." Sam cracked his knuckles and watched as one man held the screaming Tony and the other pulled off his red shirt. The guard tossed the shirt onto the floor and grabbed both arm, while the other grabbed his feet.

"LET ME GO! LET. ME. GO!" Tony flayed around, but those hands were strong. He was panting as he buried his head into the red pillow. This couldn't be happening. All he wanted was answers about the red mark on his back and why it burned so much, and now he was being tied down against his will.

Suddenly Tony shivered at the sudden cold fingertips on his back. "I see you have the burn mark. I didn't think it would happen so suddenly." Sam whispered. "Never the less, it's time to teach you a listen for disobeying me Tony."

Tony felt a firm cold palm press onto this back, and world blacked away.

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm making Sam sound like a man that really is evil, but loveable at the same time. And not to mention gay… I got that idea from a movie. Skyfall 007! Fabulous movie by the way! **** Okay so review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams: Chapter 3

**Updating so late at night…. Never been up this late… My parent's are strict people and require my bedtime to be at around 9:30- 10:00pm. Haha… doesn't mean I'm asleep by then! Okay well time for some shout outs to you awesome reviewers! **

**Haytar96- oh stop it you! ** ** Yes Sam can die can't he? But yes Pepper is a little sneaky there…**

**xXSimplySunshineXx- I'm not sure what's with me! I just love angering you! **** Haha! I agree geometry is horrible! Thank you for such a long review! I love it when you do that!**

**SilverPedals1402- Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**Snowdevil The Awesome- like your name says… YOU'RE AWESOME! And thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my plot… I wish though… maybe as a birthday present… hmm…**

Tony tried avoiding the darkness that washed over him. He tried opening his eyes. He tried forgetting the calloused, cold hand against his bareback. Most of all he tried forgetting the stupid reason why he was in this mess.

…

Tony opened his eyes, but he knew what was coming. It was obvious that he wasn't at the warehouse, lab place, but more of a hospital room. The room was wide in both directions and the ceiling was dotted with different colorful specks. He at first wondered if he was in the children's department of the hospital, but the specks, he recognized, were words. Small black words sprinkled across the ceiling. He couldn't read them, for they were too high up, but he could make out the distinctive straight lines and curves of different letters.

Tony glanced down at his "body." It was a dream, but everything seemed real. He could smell the sterilized room and the smell of a hospital lingering around him. The alcohol was by far, the strongest in the room. It made him gag. Just as Tony was about to reach his nose, to cover up the stench, he felt his hands tug against something. Alarmed, Tony looked down at his wrists.

There were thick brown straps against his wrists. Leather and a large silver buckle bound them; the cold metal pierced his skin. Suddenly, the monitor to his left beeped and screamed out flashes and warnings. He widened his eyes as he attempted to tug, and hopefully loosen, the bondage that held him hostage. Then he felt the same tug on his ankles. With the tip of his fingers, Tony yanked away the white and green sheets to realize that his ankles were chained down as well. Dread and horror filled his lungs, as the alarm blared against his ears.

Tony heard the familiar sounds of nurses and doctors running down the hallway. There were excited chatters and scrams as doctors burst through the closed door. Many swarmed around him and quickly put a new blood bag and another took out a needle, it was a big needle. "STOP!" Tony cried. They paid him no attention. Tony tried again. "STOP! What's going on?!" He was desperate! He couldn't let these people sedate him! He needed to escape, run, and be free!

Tony didn't understand why he felt this way. He had never seen these doctors before, and trust him he knows plenty of doctors. "His heart rate is too high. We need to sedate him." _Sedate "him" for WHAT? _Tony thought. His body involuntarily jerked and struggled and the large needle pushed into his forearm. That was his chance.

Tony quickly threw his forearm against the nurse, who was leaning into the needle, and watched with horror as the needle struck her in the throat. She flung her hands up to her neck, but it was too late. She collapsed to the ground.

"He's out of control!" A doctor screamed. More nurses swarmed around him and grabbed different parts of his body. Tony thrashed, yelled, ad screamed many colorful words. The doctors didn't even seem fazed by the name-calling.

"Hold him still." And all Tony saw was a scapula coming down on his bare chest.

…

Tony tried sitting up, Sam's hand sat firmly on his back. "What did you show me?" Tony demanded, but his voice came out in a whisper. Sam took his hand away, gingerly, and cracked his knuckles individually.

"I merely showed you an image."

"Thanks for the clarification. What image exactly?" Tony found his voice again. Sam looked at him. His emerald eyes looked fierce and menacing.

"I showed you something that was a memory Tony. You aren't dreaming half the time. These aren't dreams, images, or anything like that. You are witnessing memories. Memories that come from different people from different time periods."

"But why did you show me that?" Sam stood and bent down. He gathered Tony's red cloth and rubbed his fingers against the material, his eyes were darker.

"The memories I get are memories people want others to see. The images I show you are the truths of reality. If someone wanted me to remember their cat dying, for instance, they would put their hand on my back and simply let the memory flow into me. They loose the memory of their cat dying but that memory is now mine forever." Sam explained slowly.

"_You steal memories?_" Tony couldn't exactly believe the story, but he knew it was true. Sam shook his head.

"No. I savor them harvest them in a way. I merely take the important unwanted memories so that I could pass them along or help a person forget the pain of the memory."

"But what happens when you give it to me?"

"I loose some of the memory. But there is always a little left over for me to remember. I give and you take. I chose you, Tony, because I know you and I know about your Iron Man thing. You only want to help people Tony. And helping these memories last forever is helping that person never loose hope of loosing something of theirs forever." Tony attempted to sit up again, but the cold hand was still surfacing his back. But, Tony froze.

"You know that I'm Iron Man?" He was alarmed. Sam looked over at Tony and Tony watched as Sam's eyes lingered over him. He was finally able to sit up.

"I know everything about you." Sam tossed his red shirt at him. Tony snatched it from the air and quickly pulled it over his body. He felt comfortable with his body finally protected.

"Fine. Whatever. Could I ask you something then?" Tony asked. Sam started rolling his sleeves down and had sat down next to Tony again. In his hands were two red mugs with steam curling off the ends; it smelled like hot chocolate **(something that a friend of mine always thought of giving poor Tony). **

Sam handed him a cup and nodded. "And what is your question?"

"What is a burn mark? You were whispering that before you put your hand on my back." Tony said. He scooted away from Sam, because he realized how close Sam sat next to him.

"The burn mark." Sam said a little dreamily. "Show me your back." Tony was hesitant. He didn't feel like exposing himself again. He was worried about Sam's intentions.

"I won't bite Tony. Show me." Tony gingerly set the mug next to him on a red mahogany nightstand and clasped his shirt from behind him. He pulled the shirt over his head and waited. Suddenly, he felt the same familiar cold fingers lingering over his skin.

"The burn mark is exactly as it sounds. It's when the giver, me, first puts their hand on the receiver, you."

"Yeah but you said that you were surprised how quickly it appeared on my skin." Tony interrupted confused.

"Yes. Because normally my handprint would be in your skin, but you won't be feeling the actual burning affects until a couple of weeks. In your case, it happened the very day that I first portrayed a dream, or memory." Sam replied coolly. He had removed his hands from Tony's back, and Tony had already put his shirt on, but he still felt the lingering cold fingers on his back.

"But… What will you do with me?" Tony really didn't want to know the answer to the question but he felt that it was important to know. He already felt himself wanting to come back everyday so that Sam could give him more and more of the memories.

"Like I said, you will be here until I give you all the memories I have. Everything that I have ever gotten, everything that I had ever remembered and storied will be yours Tony. That is my goal."

…

"And what happened after that?" Rhodey asked. He couldn't exactly believe the story Pepper was telling him.

"What do you mean?" She replied. Pepper had just retold the whole story of the night before to Rhodey, with every detail, dialogue, and sentence within 5 minutes. "Do you not believe me?"

"Pepper. I've seen aliens, lizard creatures that talk, as well as someone who flew using lightning. It's just that this story, or um…" He quickly fixed himself after a deadly glare. "Your experience just seems bizarre. How could Tony's back suddenly start burning?"

"That' what I don't know! I went to your house this morning and asked Roberta if I could speak to Tony. She said okay and when I went to his room he wasn't there! I told Roberta that he wasn't there. She was puzzled and said that me probably went out for a jog." Pepper stated. She paced her room and ran her trembling fingers through her hair.

"But Tony hates running."

"EXACTLY! Don't you see? He's that thing again!"

"What thing?" Pepper groaned in annoyance.

"Rhodey! The thing where he just starts getting involved in the wrong things."

"Like when he helped Gene get the rings even though he didn't have to. Or when he went with those drug dealers to uncover the mystery or something." Rhodey recalled those times Tony got involved in the wrong ideas thinking he would help many people.

"Yes!" Pepper sighed in relief. At least Rhodey knew what she was talking about. "But the thing is I don't know what he's involved in. It seems more personal rather than a large scale helping spree."

"I remember when I got up this morning my mom called me. She told me that Tony was running off and about yesterday's thing. He had come home soaked to his bone and was mumbling over and over again about something about 'Sam.' She asked me if I knew someone named Sam in my school and I said that I didn't know anyone in my school. Pepper I think it has something to do with 'Sam.' We find Sam and we find Tony." Rhodey said. Pepper nodded, her mindset.

"I'll get my dad's computer." Pepper ran off to find the sleek laptop.

The moment she got back, Rhodey sprang to his feet and stepped behind her, his hands tightly wrapped behind his back. "What do we have?" He asked.

"Rhodey… be patient. The thing hasn't even started!" She watched as the Windows popped up and opened up to the screen. It was different though. It was encrypted and had a large box that said: PASSWORD REQUIRED.

"This is where I work my magic." Pepper said cracking her knuckles. She wiggled her fingers and began typing code after code. After about 5 seconds and 30 passwords Pepper finally opened up the laptop. She quickly found a search box and she waited as the search box blinked, waiting for a name.

"Well…?" Rhodey inquired.

"I… I don't know. Never mind… " Pepper shook her head from the thoughts wondering whether or not Tony was in pain, or being tortured. It was about 3 in the afternoon and Roberta hadn't gotten a word from him.

She entered Sam into the box and pushed enter. More than 5 million results flowed into the screen, almost overwhelming her."5 million…" She breathed.

"Maybe we can narrow down the search? Type in a villain? Or a psychopath?" Pepper nodded. Somehow, villain didn't seem like the answer, instead she typed in psychopath. Instantly 5 million narrowed down to 50. Rhodey whistled.

"Wow… that is pretty…. Wow." Pepper giggled and started copying down each member of the psychopath Sam family.

…

Tony left that night. It was late, maybe about 5:00 in the afternoon, so he had stayed with Sam for more than 9 hours. Tony was afraid. Was he getting attached to Sam?

Tony came home around 6 and he went straight to his room. He heard Roberta's firm calls of his name, as well as thundering footsteps behind him. He could care less.

"TONY!" He finally stopped and hung his head. Turning around he paused and saw Rhodey's feet in front of him.

"I…"

"No. Don't even think about it. Don't say a word." Rhodey said loudly. Then in a hushed voice he pulled Tony next to him. "Come with me."

Rhodey pushed Tony into his room and shut the door behind him. Taking in a deep breath he gestured to Tony's back. "Let me see it." Tony looked up alarmed.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let me see it." Tony shrugged and pulled his shirt up. Rhodey bit his lip. Pepper was right. There was a large red hand on his back. It looked as if someone had traced their hand with red marker on his back.

"Happy?" Tony asked. Without waiting for an answer he pulled his shirt down.

"Tony?" Rhodey had to time this perfectly. He had to make sure he wasn't throwing out the answer to quickly. He had to make sure it wasn't sudden. "I KNOW WHO SAM IS!"

**TA DA! That's all I got… as usual in a simple cliffhanger that sometimes drives you guys mad, which makes me laugh! **** But yeah… please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreams

**So today my school starts around 12:15 pm. Only reason is because there is STARR testing going on, and today I don't have to take a test. So I got to get up late and now I'm just writing for you guys! Whoop! **

** Another thing. Over the week I found out that I am dyslexic. I had no idea until I got it checked. Sure enough, I have not a severe form but it's more of a visible version of it. It might not seem like I have it only because there is spell check, but I've noticed that I haven't been able to read anything and what not… So anyway… CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if that was the case.**

"You what?" Tony didn't know what was worse. The fact that his back burned a lot more than last time, or the fact that Rhodey knew who Sam was.

"I'm sure you heard me Tony. I know who Sam is." If this weren't so serious, Rhodey would definitely be laughing at Tony's expression. Rhodey could tell that he hit a sore spot; it looked as if Tony was run over by a truck.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tony said calmly, he had wiped his hands on his pant legs. Rhodey moved back and slowly closed the door. He walked towards Tony's window, and with one swift movement, pulled open the window. A cold gust of air sent a shiver up Tony's spine. A moment later, a flicker of red zoomed into the room and stood up next to Tony's bed frame.

"Pepper…? What are you doing here…?" Tony was seriously nervous. Pepper looked serious, but she was never like this.

"You know why I'm here. Tell us what's going on. The burning back? Mysterious disappearances? Speak. Or I'll make you." Pepper was threatening now? Tony knew that he owed them answers, but he didn't seem it wise. Sam already threatened their lives.

Suddenly a ding ringed in Tony's pocket. With a sigh of relief, Tony stood and walked towards the door. Rhodey and Pepper blocked his path. "Where do you think you're going?" Rhodey asked.

"Iron Man alarm. I'm pretty sure I'm needed." Pepper put a hand on his chest, and shoved him back.

"You haven't been on duty for days. No one remembers you anymore Tony. We don't know you anymore. All that matters so far was Sam. Something is wrong, and you know something is. What are you keeping from us?" Pepper's voice was strained and pained, she was disappointed in him.

"Say what you want Pepper. I think New York its high time that they would like their superhero to make an appearance don't you think?" Tony shoved his way past his friends, grabbed his backpack and ran outside. Just before Rhodey and Pepper could reach him, Tony was already in the air—correction, Iron man was already in the air.

…

It didn't take Tony too long to make his decision. At home, Rhodey would keep an eye on him. At school, Pepper would sniff him like a bloodhound. Ever since Rescue was created, it was obvious that there was no way Tony could stay hidden forever.

Minutes later, Tony landed in the sand in front of Sam's warehouse. He took off his backpack and stashed it beneath the docks. He smoothed out his shirt, took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was late that night. The moon was high, and caste a ghostly shadow across the beach.

The door opened. The whole room was now blue, a dark navy blue. So every time Tony showed up, there was a different color. Sam appeared at the door, he looked surprised. "Tony?" His top suit was dark blue so blue it looked black. His inner shirt was a regular blue, his tie navy blue with specks of light blue. His hair was now neatly combed to the side. His fingers glittered with sterling silver, and diamond rings.

"Let me in now." Sam didn't move. "Please… let me in… Master." With a smile, Sam stepped aside.

"What's the matter? You came so suddenly. Your next appointment is not until tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I made that clear did I not?" Sam kept his hands behind his back.

"I need answers. I… My friends know who you are. Well, not completely but they know that I have been coming to you. I don't know what to tell them. I-" Tony was interrupted.

"You tell them nothing. I already told you. I have a device in your blood. You tell them anything, and well, let's just say your days as Iron Man will be over." Tony gulped. "But you can tell them what you've been doing. I'll let you do that Tony." Sam placed his hand on Tony's back, Tony shivered.

"What—What happens now?" Sam laughed and walked into a dark navy blue room. There was a light blue fires that were placed in the four corners of the room. It created dark shadows. Sam sat down on one of the long lounge chairs, and gestured for Tony to sit down next to him. The sheets were, as everything else blue, silky. The sheets softly turned under the weight of Sam sitting on it.

"Come here Tony. We can talk. I know how much you like coffee. Guards!" The two men in black suddenly stiffened. "Get a dark mocha latte with extra cream." They nodded and shuffled out the room.

"I'll sit in the chair." Tony mumbled. He carefully moved the mahogany chair back and sat on the soft blue leather. Sam shrugged and laced his fingers together. With a deep breathe; he brought forth a silver platter full of sweets, and crackers. It was then that Tony realized how hungry he was.

"Would you like one?" Sam asked. He held out the platter with no difficulty. Tony licked his lips. He was about to reach for the dark chocolate biscuit, before his phone began ringing. Tony checked the caller ID before moaning.

"I have to take this." He didn't wait for Sam to answer; he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Tony? It's me, Pepper." Her voice sounded sad. "I'm… I'm sorry." It took him by surprise.

"What? Sorry?"

"I shouldn't have gotten into your business. I just thought you were going to get hurt. I was scared for you Tony." He heard a soft sob. "Please come home. I… I miss you." That definitely broke him. Tony felt his heart break into millions of tiny pieces, as if someone had broke a single glass five times. He felt all the blood drain from his head and it flowed into his legs, letting a chill flow over his spine.

"Pepper. I-" Suddenly Sam swiped the phone from his hands. Tony didn't even see him get up. "Hey! SAM!" Tony charged at Sam, just as he lunged, Sam hung up the phone, and grabbed Tony around the waist. He pulled him close to him, and squeezed hard with his arms. Sam felt Tony's spine crack from the pressure of Sam's squeeze.

"Let. ME. GO!" Tony moaned. He had his eyes shut from the sudden pain. It was worse than the time that Happy had hugged him to death when he had saved Happy's life. Rona really knew how to make Happy give someone a death hug. Tony remembered all of his spine bones being released of pressure. It felt good at first, but then he felt the after effect for the next couple of weeks.

"No one can have you. Is that your girlfriend?" Sam whispered softly. He was so close that Tony could've sworn to smell the faint scent of coffee that lingered around in his breathe.

"No." Tony grumbled back. He made sure to put as much venom into those words as possible.

"I'll show you another memory. I usually give a day break so that you could settle in with the previous memory, but why don't I show you one about relationships?" Sam quickly twisted Tony around, and with one swift movement threw Tony's shirt off.

"STOP IT!" It was just like before. Tony was feeling violated. He felt Sam's face next to his ear and felt, once again, the cold hand.

…

"… but why don't I show you one about relationships?" The voice rang into Pepper's ear. She had luckily put speakerphone; Rhodey had the same puzzled look.

"There is something very wrong about this."

** Hoorah! Finished before bedtime! Okay guys please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams: 5

**If you guys want to go ahead and pull out the guns, machetes, rakes, swords, and whatnot. I have been gone way too long. And I won't disagree. It has been a tough week and I'm finally having a time for myself. So… here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

Tony woke up on a soft bed. One of his hands was across his bare stomach, and another was wrapped around a girl. Tony was alarmed. He didn't know what was happening. _Breathe. Tony, breathe. _He told himself. But Tony couldn't shake the feeling that this girl had shared his bed not because Tony was her husband, but for other reasons. "Morning darlin'." The girl turned towards him. She had luscious red hair, not like Pepper's however, that flowed down to her bare back. She had bright green eyes and freckles that were dotted across her nose.

"Ruby?" The name came to him suddenly. Something that scared Tony. Ruby smiled and clutched the white sheets across her naked body. She propped herself on her elbow and smiled at him.

"We had a wild night Max." _Max?_ This was a dream! A memory! It all came back to Tony suddenly. He remembered what Sam had told him. Something like, "I'll show you what relationships are all about." Tony knew this memory had happened long time ago and was given to Sam. Tony, or Max, propped himself on his elbows and looked around the room. Ruby's clothes were sprawled across the floor and his own clothes, including his boxers, were littered with hers. Tony gulped.

"So?" Tony didn't mean to say it, but this was a memory and Tony was in this case, Max. Ruby's expression slackened.

"What do you mean 'so'?" She said. "Don't you remember the night? Don't you remember anything?" She was close to yelling. Tony had moved, with incredible speed, on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. Luckily the blanket remained on the top part of her body.

"I could care less about what happened last night. I just enjoyed using you. I needed a good rich girl to stop my hunger, and luckily you entered the bar just in time." Ruby's face instantly froze in terror.

"You mean…?" Tony laughed, throwing his head back. He bent forward and closely kissed her collarbone, then her shoulder then went along her neck, and starting kissing her jaw. "STOP! Let go of me CREEP!" Ruby screamed. Tony silenced her with a brutal kiss. A kiss he had never thought he would ever use on Pepper.

He finally pulled away and grinned down at Ruby. She was crying, tears flowing down her cheeks. Then, he did something he never thought he would do before he got married.

…

"NO!" Tony felt a hand on his back and an arm around his waist. Sam breathed down his neck. Tony could feel the hand move up his back and grab his shoulder.

"Do you understand what relationships are about?" Sam asked quietly. Tony was breathing heavily. Shaking his head, he gritted his teeth. The pain grew around his heart as he thought about the poor girl Ruby.

"No. That's not what it is all about. I—I would never ever do that!" Tony tried moving around Sam. Squirming, he felt Sam's grip loosen. Pulling away he faced Sam and clenched his fists. "What do you really want? What do you want from me?" Tony yelled. He knew this wasn't because of the "chosen one" motive. This was something else.

"I think it is about time you met my boss." Sam said with a smirk. Tony froze.

"You aren't the boss here? I—" Suddenly the door behind Tony opened. It was still dark outside in the hallway. But then someone stepped out. A girl.

She had dark black hair, similar to that of Tony's, that stopped at her waist. It was pulled into a high ponytail and was held in place with a golden rubber band. She wore a deep black v- necked dress, which had a golden silk tied around just below the breasts. The dress flowed past her heels and was sweeping in from behind her. She had golden bangles and a large golden necklace. But it was her eyes that gave her away. Tony remembered seeing those dark black eyes.

"Rona."

…

"We need to find Tony. Like now." Pepper said pacing Rhodey's room. Rhodey was deep at thought. His eyebrows close together and his mouth in a thin line. Pepper noticed that she hadn't gotten a response. "Well? DON'T WE?" Rhodey snapped out of his daze.

"What? Yeah! Yes. Pepper. But remember. We are talking about Tony here. This guy knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure of it." Rhodey actually wasn't sure. He just needed Pepper to shut up so that he could figure out who this person "Sam" was.

"Sam? Sam. Sam! Sam?" Pepper tried the name out. She had no idea who this random dude was. She just remembered Tony being kidnapped on that helicopter and being useless. She remembered how he came home, dazed and confused. But she had no idea who would have that affect on Tony. She wanted Tony home now. Her heart ached for him. She loved him and whoever this Sam person was, he was taking Tony away from her.

"Pepper. Do you remember what Tony looked like when he came home?" Pepper looked at Rhodey, her face obviously indicating that she knew everything about Tony.

"What kind of question is that? Of course! He came home dazed and confused. I might even include scared." It was true. Tony wasn't at all acting like himself when he came back. His eyes were glazed over and his face was neutral. No emotion, and no expression.

"Don't you remember when he had that look before?" That was when Pepper froze in her spot. Rhodey sat straight in his chair, his eyes wide with understanding.

That one fateful day. That one regular school day when Tony had come in tired. The purple gas, and then walking up tied to a metal pole. Tony having to answer five questions or else having to live a life in guilt when realizing that his friends were dead. Tony was exhausted and almost died from just trying to save Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and Whitney. She was hauled away with the cops. It couldn't be her.

"No. Rhodey, it can't be her. She…" But that was the only logical person. After exchanging looks they nodded in silent agreement.

"Rona."


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams: Chapter 6

**Yay! I am… No will, update my chapters. I have to. I feel so lost and well detached from FanFiction. It will happen NO MORE! I am back, and I assure you, I will remain here…. MUHAHA! Meaning, more cliffhangers! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I've typed this over and over for nearly all my stories… But no… I don't own anything.**

"Rhona! You should be in police custody! What in the world are you…" Tony quickly regained his balance and balled up his fists. "You won't hurt me. I won't let you ruin my life."

Rhona cackled, laughing like maniac that she was. "I'm not going to use your friends for this one Tony, don't worry." She turned towards Sam. "Thank you Andy. You did me a great service." Tony turned towards Sam in alarm, but in his place stood Andy, Rhona's psycho (robot) brother.

"What? What is this?" Tony yelled, gesturing to Andy. Rhona shrugged and held an arm out for her brother, who went to stand next to her.

"After you fried my other Andy, I decided to make a better one. And well, this Andy can become anyone I want. Watch." She whispered something in his ear, and instantly Andy morphed into a redheaded girl.

"Pepper?" Tony asked, bewildered. "STOP! Just stop. I get it! What's going on? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" But Tony knew the answer before it even escaped Rhona's lips.

"Revenge. You ruined my life Tony. Anything I wanted or accomplished, you ended up taking the spotlight for it. I was the smartest, but you showed up. I was the best, but one you showed up… you ruined it. You ruined my life! And for that, I'm going to keep feeding you dreams until you die." Rhona shouted.

"So the dreams were real?" Tony asked fear entering his chest. There was a large pressure that made it hard to breath. Tony didn't know what was happening until he finally got the word he was looking for: panic. Tony Stark was panicking. Well this doesn't happen everyday.

In order to look braver and stronger than he felt on the inside, Tony straightened up and eyes Rhona. "Do what you want. I won't die. My friends will save me. But-" He was interrupted.

"You don't get it do you Tony? I won't stop. You might be dead, but Pepper and Rhodey, and maybe even Whitney, will be next on my list. I will kill them all for ruining my life." Rhona said. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"No. You ruined your own life! No one told you to attack me! If you didn't, you wouldn't have been taken into police custody!" Tony shouted back. But Rhona laughed, shaking her head as if amused by his response.

"Do you think I went to the police Tony? Wow. Maybe I am the smartest. GUARDS!" Rhona shouted to the men standing by the door. "Get him. And bring him to the dream room." They nodded and waited until their leader left the room. Then they approached Tony, their arms outstretched.

So Rhona didn't go to the police. That lab lady that led Rhona away must've been a robot Rhona built. Tony face palmed, how stupid could he get? Of course it was a robot!

The guards closed in, and at the last second, Tony ducked and swiped his legs out. The guards tripped on his leg and fell to the ground hard. There was a sickening crack, and for a terrifying moment, Tony thought he just killed the guards. But when he took a closer look, he noticed some metal protruding from the back of the guard's heads. More robots. Rhona couldn't outsmart him.

Tony quickly grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door of his room. He needed to get out of here, but first, Rhona had to be stopped. Last thing he needed was for Rhona to get Pepper, Rhodey, or Whitney and use them against him.

He pushed the center of his backpack, and ran as the armor morphed around him. He remembered seeing Rhona going to the right. And so, he flew towards the left, he was ready to end this. Whether he would survive or not…. That was a question.

…

Pepper and Rhodey prepared themselves for battle. That consisted of having a brownie, drinking some milk, and checking the computer screen for any sign of the iron man armor.

"Anything?" Rhodey asked in between a burp.

"Nothing. But, Rhodey, how do you really know that it's Rhona doing this? For all we know it could be-"

"Whitney? Gene? Pepper, you know it better than I do that it isn't anyone else. Who else has as much intelligence as Tony? She's manipulating him. It has to be her. It just has to be." Rhodey sounded so sure that Pepper almost believed him.

"So what do we do now?" She got up and walked over to the rotating chair. She sat down and drummed her fingers against the keyboard, mindlessly. Rhodey got up and got behind her.

"I think you know. I'm going to suit up as War Machine. You control the Mark 1 armor. The stealth armor is just not as strong as the Iron Man one. You need to maneuver it with me, just in case. You have no idea, what Rhona could do." Rhodey said. Pepper shook her head.

"I was there too Rhodey. I know what Rhona can do. And for one: she can kill Tony with a simple mind trick. She almost had him pass out at the school. He was so exhausted. Don't think I don't know what Rhona is capable of doing. I know." Pepper said. She turned her attention to the chair and grabbed the two handles. She then proceeded to manually activating the suit and flew the Mark 1 armor out of its cubby. "You better hurry. I am itching to punch that girl's nose."

Once both Rhodey and Pepper were ready to go, they nodded to each other and took off. Well, Pepper maneuvered the suit to flew off.

It took them about fifteen minutes until they knew that they search for Tony was pointless. With no exact pinpoint location of Tony's armor, or himself, it was pointless to do anything.

"We are getting no where." Pepper said through the suit. Luckily, she kept her girly voice, though her suit could say otherwise.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Maybe I could do an infrared scan for the last traces of the Iron Man armor." Rhodey said. Pepper nodded, well the suit nodded. Rhodey then stared unlocking different programs on his suit in order to unlock the infrared scanning.

Moments later, it popped up. A rainbow life of heat passed through Rhodey's screen. With a grin, Rhodey pointed towards the direction of the five-hour late traces of Tony's armor. "Found him."

**ALL DONE!:) I have nothing else to say! I'm working on Run, which hopefully will be up soon today. If not, definitely tomorrow! Thanks for the patience guys! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
